Everybody Loves Raven Except Raven
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: Something has happened to Raven and she can't seem to get over it. The other members of the team try to help Raven out and make her feel better, but will she be able to let go of the past, or will she be swallowed by it?
1. Part 1: As the Rain Falls Down

So here is something that I wrote like, ages ago and I just found it and decided to put it up. This is just chapter 1. I don't really know how to add more chapters cause there's more so yeah...Here it is! I own nothing. If I did, there would be a few changes *grins evily and goes off to plan something*

* * *

Raven sat alone on the edge of the Titan Tower, her feet dangling over the edge. She felt the rain. She heard the thunder and saw the lightning. She knew that she should have gone inside a long time ago, yet she sat there, like a dark, beautiful statue. What she once held so dear to her, was now gone. And now she felt nothing but hollow sadness and emptiness. She felt nothing. She wanted nothing. She was nothing.

"Raven…?" Came a voice from behind the dark girl.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She asked, sighing and expecting the worst.

"Can I sit here?" Asked the young changeling softly, a worried look on his face.

"I don't care." Raven said. Beast Boy sat next to Raven, his feet dangling over the edge.

"I'm sorry…" He said after a while. Raven looked over at the young boy. His normally sparkling emerald eyes no longer sparkled, but were filled with sadness and remorse.

"It's something that no one can change. It happened. And now we'll just have to deal with it…" Raven rasped, her voice catching in her throat.

"I know…But you've been up here all alone since…the incident…I'm worried… Everyone is..." The young boy said. Raven stayed silent for a moment

"Why? What does it matter? They keep living thier perfect, happy lives." Raven said bitterly.

"Who here has a perfect life? We all have our flaws. Starfire is an alien. That's not really a flaw, but still. Not perfect. Cyborg is either rejected by people he wants to meet or he gets liked for the wrong reasons. I'm green, but totally handsome of course. Robis is just a little crazy. No one here is perfect." Beast Boy said.

"You guys can all feel something. You are all allowed to feel emotions, have relationships, are free to do whatever it is that you want to. I can't do that. I'm destined to destroy the Earth and kill you guys, I can't feel anything or else I'll lose control of my powers and hurt or kill someone." Raven said bitterly.

"We've all got our limits. We can't do anything we want. Sure we can feel, but that makes it worse. We can feel the rejection. Feel the pain of people thinking we're freaks for something that we can't help. We know what it's like to lose someone close to us." Beast Boy argued.

"And what the hell do you know about losing someone? Tara? She'll come back. And she was evil. I don't care what you say. She was psycho. She went with Slade and tried to kill us all and almost succeded. Your parents? Non of us have parents anymore. Starfire does, but she can't see them that often. Cyborg does, but he can't see them after what happened. God knows what Robin's deal is. I don't have parents. I don't know where my mother is, my father is king of the underworld and wants to use me to take over humanity." Raven said angrily, floating off the ground.

"I don't get you Raven. You see other people's pain and you see it as though it's something they should be able to get over, but once something like this happens to you, you do nothing but mope. I mean, you mope anyway, but more so than normal. You're always telling people to look on the bright side of things, in that wierd way of yours, but you never do. Take your own advice!" Beast Boy said.

"What is the bright side to this? I've lost the one person who made me feel things. The one person who allowed me to feel. I didn't break anything when I was with them. I didn't lose control or try to hurt something or someone. I was Raven with them. I didn't have to be a super hero or a wierdo in the corner or the daughter of Trigon or anything like that. I can just be Raven. And now that person is gone and a part of me has died and I don't know what to do now. What do you suggeset I do? How do I fulfill that part of me that died? How?!" Raven said, debrie crashing around her.

"Raven! It's okay! You have friends. People who care about you. People who wont leave you and who are there to listen to you. Please! If you need to, talk to one of us. We love you and want you to be happy! Why can't you see that?! We really do care about you! Please just open up!" Beast Boy cried over the noise as he dodged random bits of stone and concrete.

"I wish I could love you back or even show some emotion to you, but I can't. I can't love you guys back. I can't do anything like that. I'm sorry." Raven said, falling to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. Beast Boy rested a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if you can or not. We're your friends and we love you no matter what. What would our team be like without your sarcasm and great love of waffles?" Beast Boy said, smiling and brushing the tears from Raven's cheeks. Raven smiled softly.

"Thanks Beast Boy." She said.

"Anytime." Beast Boy said and he sat back down next to Raven and smiled softly.

* * *

So who is this mysterious person? Well that's for me to find out cause I can't really remember where I was going with this....A little Rave and Beast Boy fluff...I don't really like the couple, which I know people do and it's really popular and shil, but whatever. I just think that they're wierd together. Better friends than anything else...Anyhoos. If I can figure out how to put more chapters onto here, then I will, but until then!

Farewell!

~Pheen 3


	2. Part 2: Isn't Something Missing?

So here's chapter 2. I figured out how to make it work. Hopefully this is okay. So yeah. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raven walked through the forest, her boots sinking slightly in the damp soil. The air was thick with rain and smelled of wet soil and leaves. Raven didn't notice too much though, for her head was elsewhere. Why did she have to go and leave like that? It just didn't make sense. She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket, raising her shoulders to her ears as a gust of wind blew through her hair. She came to a clearing filled with flowers. A large, old oak tree stood in the middle of it, seemingly having been there for many, many years. The flowers looked like almost clear, like water. Raven walked to the tree, picking flowers as she went. She sat against the tree and started to braid the flowers together and singing to herself quietly. She almost didn't hear her name being spoken softly from the other side of the clearing. She almost didn't see boots stopping in her line of vision. She almost didn't want to look up and see who was standing there, the sad, pity look that she got from everyone. Poor dark, cold, sad little Raven. She's so messed up...Raven looked up to see bubble-gum pink hair and matching pink eyes. Jinx. Jinx slowly approached Raven, her usual playful eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Hey…" She said, sitting in front of the dark girl.

"Hey…" Raven said, continuing to braid the flowers together. The flowers were starting to form a wreath.

"How're ya holdin' up?" Jinx asked softly, watching Raven's careful, yet shaky hands. Raven stopped and sighed, resting her hands on her lap.

"Alright….I'm…I dunno…" She said, her eyes filling with tears. Jinx placed her hands on Raven's, holding them softly.

"It's okay Rae…It's okay to feel sad or want to cry or scream when something like this happens…" She said, staring into the eyes of her dark friend.

"I can't. You know I can't. I don't want something to happen. I don't want someone to get hurt." Raven said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her dark purple eyes.

"You have got to learn to losen up. The world wont fall apart if you allow yourself to grieve just this once." Jinx said softly. Raven remained silent and still for a moment before she continued to braid flowers together.

"Whattcha makin'?" Jinx asked. Raven closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Jinx.

"It's for her…It's done…You want to come with me to give it to her?" Raven asked, standing. Jinx stood as well and walked with Raven to the cemetery and to a small, simple grave. Raven placed the wreath on the grave and stepped back. Jinx slid her arms around Raven and held her close as the other girl sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's okay Raven. At least she died fighting for her life and for something good." Jinx said softly, rubbing the other girl's back comfortingly.

"Yeah I guess so..." Raven said softly, choking on her tears. "But I miss her so much..."

"I know. But it'll get better." Jix said softly.

"I hope so..." Raven said. She turned back to the grave and touched it once again before she turned and walked away, sniffling, tears falling form her eyes.

_"Here lies Phoenix Ai. Loved by many, missed by all. She died fighting for her firends, for the lives of others, and for the one that she loved. We will all miss you."_

* * *

In this story, because i think Jinx is awesome and she totally kinda goes with the good guys towards the end, she is a good guy and she and Raven are obviously friends. If you don't like, then deal. Read and review please!

Peace

~Pheen


	3. Part 3: Through A Raven’s Eyes

UGH! I typed this out initially and my comp. flipped out and killed it, so it's not as good as the original rewritten form, but hopefully it's awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raven sat alone in front of the Titan's main database computer, typing quickly as she stared at the screen unblinkingly. Pictures of people and places flashed on the screen in front of her, reflecting in her eyes. The only light in the whole room was the eerie glow from the computer screen. She didn't notice the door open, nor did she notice the footsteps that were coming closer to her.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Asked a voice from behind her.

"Just looking." Raven said, not looking away from the screen. Robin sat next to Raven, watching the screen as Raven searched.

"Looking for anything in particular?" He asked. Raven stayed silent.

"Are you looking for the person that did it?" He asked. Again, Raven said nothing.

"I know you want to know what happened to her and that you want to find out who did it…But you're starting to become like I was with Slade." Robin said.

"No it's nothing like with you and Slade. It's something totally different. I lost the most percious person in my life. You just want to kill Slade because he used you. She allowed me to feel. It was safe for me to be with her. With her I didn't have to be Raven the superhero or Raven the wierdo sitting int he corner or Raven the daughter of Trigon. I could just be Raven. And now that's gone." Raven said.

"You need to eat something and get some sleep. You're wasting away to nothing." Robin said.

"I have to find out what happened to her. I need to know why. I can't sleep. I haven't even been able to lay down for 3 weeks now. I can't even force myself to eat. I can't do anything without thinking about what happened. It's driving me crazy." Raven said.

"Is this really what she would have wanted?" Robin asked softly after a few moments of silence. He suddenly found himself dangling 3 feet off the ground against a wall and staring into the glowing eyes of Raven.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again. This doesn't even concern you. So if I was you and smart, I would keep my nose out. Understand?" Raven growled. Roben clawed at her hands, trying to make her let go, but she didn't.

"You're bringing the team down." Robin gasped.

"The team is doing fine without me. That really wasn't the right thing to say." Raven said, her voice deathly calm.

"How will killing me help you though?" Robin asked. Raven dropped him hard and sat back down, her head down.

"You need to stop obsessing." Robin said.

""I…I can't….I can't deal with obsession…I can't deal with not knowing….I was there when it happened…I couldn't see who it was…..I need to know…" Raven said, her voice cracking.

"How do you intend on finding him if you didn't see him?" Robin asked.

"I just need to see an arm, a crazed smile, his hair. Something!" Raven said.

"I know…But come on…Just go to bed…You won't be able to look when you're dead on your feet…" Robin said, smiling slightly. Raven ignored his comment and went back to typing. Robin's smile slowly faded as he watched the dark titan from the doorway as she cursed to herself and sighed and left, wondering just when this would all be over and how badly he would be bruised tomorrow.

* * *

Whelp there you go kids.

Bye!

~ Pheen


	4. Part 4: True Friends Never Die

Here we go. Another chapter! Be amazed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raven sat alone at the beach, her bare feet in the water. Instead of being in her usual cape and bathing suit thing, she wore black jeans, a fishnet shirt, and a black tank top. She had a pair of black boots with black and green stripped socks hanging out of them sitting beside her in the sand. It was dark and the moon was out, casting her in a pale light that made the dark girl seem to glow. She knew who did it, but she didn't want to believe. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on them, her eyes blankly staring at the stars and the moon. A gentle breeze blew over the lake, causing Raven's hair to blow across her face.

"May I join you friend Raven?" Came a soft voice from behind Raven.

"Go ahead Starfire….I don't really care…I'm just enjoying the peace…" Raven said. Starfire sat close to Raven, her beautiful skin glowing in the moonlight. Raven glanced over at Starfire, a slight hint of envy in her eyes. Starfire was beautiful. Everyone wanted her. Nobody wanted Raven. At least, not anymore.

"Raven…I know that this has been really hard on you, but everyone is here for you…What happened was wrong and it should not have happened, but it did…You can not dwell on the past…" Starfire said gently, her green eyes turning to Raven's slouching form. It hurt her to see her friend like this. Raven was usually a strong, beautiful person that never gave up and never let anything get to her. Yet, here she was, upset and unable to continue on with life. Her self esteem had gone way down and she started spending more time in her room. She looked sickly and paler than normal. As she watched, Starfire noticed just how beautiful her quiet friend really was. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her dark eyes seemed to be bottomless pits that you could just get lost in. Her soft purple hair flowed around her hair slightly in the cool breeze. She was trim and fit. She was a beautiful angel who didn't even realize her beauty.

"How could this have happened? How could he?" Raven asked after a while of silence.

"I....Do not know friend Raven..." Starfire said softly.

"What do I do now? Why am I obsessing over this?" Raven asked, pulling her knees closer.

"Friend Raven, you are obsessing because you loved her. She ment a lot to you, did she not? I do not know of your relationship with her, but she ment a lot to you." Starfire said.

"I did love her, very, very much. She helped me in many, many ways and I don't know how I can go on." Raven said, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

"Raven…You should not feel sad about her leaving…She will always be there…" Star said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, finally turning her eyes to Starfire's. They were empty and sad.

"She was your best friend…And….True friends…The ones that you hold dear to you…. True friends, never die…" Starfire said, smiling at Raven. Raven stayed silent as she thought that over and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled softly.

"Thanks Star…" Raven said. She slid closer to her friend and rested her head on her shoulder slightly, staring at the moon. Starfire rested her head against Raven's softly, smiling as well.

* * *

Okay so pretty much everyone who has reviewed this story has asked who the character who died was, well I intend on telling it later on. Raven obviously loved her, so who knows. I hope ya'all like this chapter. It was really hard for me to write for some reason. I dunno. Anyways.

Until next time.

~ Pheen


	5. Part 5:No More Living in the Past

Howdy folks. Next chapter here! I'm working on submitting the last couple of ones before I have to go to work in like, 45 minutes or something. And before people start to go on and on about Tara, just deal with the fact that I decided that she lives with the Teen Titans and is there as a character filler. I don't really like her, but whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Come on Raven is that the best you've got?" Terra taunted, blocking the other girl's attack with a boulder. She threw the small boulder at Raven. It hit her, throwing her back into the wall behind her. She slumped to the ground, panting.

"Let's take a break." Terra suggested, handing Raven a towel and a bottle of water. Raven took it and poured some water on her head, then she shook her head, making water fly around her head slightly. She wiped her forehead off and leaned her head back, her eyes closed. Terra sat next to her, wiping her forehead off as well.

"You weren't fighting like you normally do…What's on your mind?" She asked Raven. Raven stayed silent. Terra sighed softly.

"Raven. I know that you're thinking about her, but this is starting to interfere with your everyday life. This is the first time you've agreed to train with me in weeks. You usually are eager to try and kick my butt. I know that you miss her. I can understand that kind of pain. But you have to move on you know?" Terra said softly, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. It was boney and shaking.

"You don't know anything about how I feel. Don't try to pretend that you do." Raven said softly, bitterness in her voice. Terra stared at her blankly for a second.

"I do. I've lost my parents. I almost lost my friends. Everything. I was alone.' She said.

"No you don't. I've just lost the most important person in the world to me. The one who has always, always been there for me. She was there when I lost my mother. She was there when I found out that I could have killed the entire human race because my dad was King Triton. She was there when I came to this planet. She was so smart and beautiful and you have no idea what I'm feeling. Why does everyone think they do? You've had a lot of pain in your life, but I'm tired of people telling me that they know how I feel." Raven growled. Terra was silent for a moment before she sighed softly.

"Raven. You loved her. Didn't you?" She asked softly. Raven nodded.

"More than anything in the whole world." Raven said softly.

"Then do what she would have wanted you to do. Move on. Stop living in the past. If you're not going to do it for you, then do it for her. She wouldn't want you to be living like this. You look like hell. You've been obsessing over this for months. So just move on. Stop living in the past. If you can't do that, then you'll never find peace. Do what she would have wanted." Terra said before she stood and walked out. Raven curled up and cried softly. She teleported herself to her room and threw herself on her bed, trying to keep herself in check. She looked up at the picture sitting next to her bed smiled softly. It was of her and a girl with short, messy red hair and almost clear grey eyes.

"Sky..." Raven muttered before hugging the picture and slowly crying herself to sleep

* * *

Okay so now there's a name and a vauge idea of what she looks like (the dead character) and so yeah. This is a wierd one. Ends on an emo note really...

Peace

~Pheen


	6. Part 6: Moving On

Okay so here is the 6th chapter! Now I actually have to start writing these things....I seem to have run out of chapters to edit...Oh my...So I hope you guys all like this...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raven could feel the rain hitting her arms softly. She could hear the thunder rattle above her. She didn't care. She stood in front of a grave. Her grave. Lightning flashed overhead, flashing eerie light over the gravestone.

"Sky."

Raven felt the tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She slowly placed the single black rose on the ground in front of the grave and sighed.

"They all say I should move on. They say that it's not healthy for me to be this way. To come here every night. To talk to you like this. To look for the bastard who killed you. I know who did it, but I don't know what to do." Raven stopped as her voice was caught in her throat. She took a few deep breathes. "I wish you were still here. You'd know what to do. You'd know what I should do….I never even got to tell you that I love you…"

Raven sobbed and collapsed on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. She laid there for a while, silently crying until she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up with tear streaked eyes and blinked.

"S-Sky?" She asked, looking up at the girl who stood above her. The girl stood at 6'4" and had messy red hair and almost colorless grey eyes that sparkled as she smiled at the smaller girl.

"Raven. I'm sorry. I know that this hurts. But you have to keep going. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to keep living. I'm sorry that I can't' be there anymore. Please move on with life. I love you with all my heart. I always have. But please. Go and find someone new to love." Sky said, helping Raven up and holding her close.

"But…but how is this possible? Am I dreaming?" Raven asked, stll in shock. Sky just smiled mysteriously. She turned and started walking away. "Sky! Wait! Please!" Raven called out, reaching out to the other girl.

"Raven. Wake up." Sky said softly, turning so Raven could see the tears that fell down Sky's cheeks.

Raven shot up in bed, sweating, tears racing down her cheeks. Someone was hugging her. Someone who smelled like bubble gum. Jinx was holding her close. Jinx was wiping her tears away. Jinx. Raven smiled and held her friend close.

'Maybe it is time to move on...' Raven thought as she snuggled close to Jinx.

* * *

Okay so I am a major Raven and Jinx pairing fan. Sorry. So I hope this reveals more of who the person is who died.

Peace

~Pheen


	7. Part 7: Epilogue

Well here is the next installment of this story thinger. I don't know if I'll make this the last chapter or not....It probably will be though...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Dear Diaries are wierd..._

_So today I decided it was time to move on. It has been a while since she was gone and that dream I had where she told me to move on...I suppose I should say the stuff that I've done since I last made an entry..._

_1. Finally decided that it was time to show Tara who's the boss around here._

_2. Went shopping with Starfire (will nver be doing again)_

_3. Almost killed Robin for what he did to Sky. He has been kicked out of the Teen Titans and I don't know what he's doing now, but to be honest, I don't really care._

_4. Finally asked Jinx out._

_Well that's quite a lot of stuff that happened....Cyborg told me that I should write out what happened because it would be eaisier to be then saying it outloud. So here goes..._

_It was when we where fighting Slade. Robin was losing it like he always does when it comes to Slade and we where hitting him when we could. Starfire was out and so where the others. Sky and I just kind of watched what Robin was doing from the side lines, doing what we could for the others when Robin yelled out something, I don't really remember what it was, and when I looked up, Slade was gone. Sky just asked if Robin was okay and he lost it. When he finally stopped, she just laying there. She was breathing a little bit and I grabbed Robin and threw him into a wall, saying something, I don't really remember and he threw something at me. I kept waiting and waiting for it to hit me, but it didn't. I opened my eyes and saw that Sky was standing infront of me, one of his birgerangs in her chest. It beeped once and then exploded. Dust went up everywhere and when it settled, she was just laying there, bleeding. I remember holding her and crying. She just rested her hand on my cheek and smiled that smile._

_"Don't worry little Raven...It's okay. Are you hurt?" She asked. That was always her, worrying about others. I asked her if she was and she just smiled again._

_"I don't think I'll make it...But that's okay. As long as you're okay...I am so lucky to be able to have met you Raven. You are an amazing, wonderful person. Don't you dare forget that..." And then she was gone. _

_I didn't know what to do for a while, I had lost my memory according to Cyborg when he checked me out._

_I think everything's okay now though. I have friends who are there for me, no matter what and they will always be there. I think I can now finally say good bye to Sky._

_Goodbye not Diary._

_Raven_

Raven closed her diary and put it in her dresser when there was a knock on her dorrframe.

"Hey Raven. Ready to go?" Jinx asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I was just finishing something." Raven said, walking to the other girl, smiling softly.

"We're going to go and get pizza apparently." Jinx said, taking Raven's hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh boy...Here comes the arguing..." Raven said. I

"Yep. I hear that..." Jinx said, going off on some rant about how Beast Boy got Cyborg to actually eat tofu. Raven smiled as she listened, knowing that for once, everything was okay. That she would be okay.

* * *

That was a really lame way to end it and this is kind of a cruddy chapter, but I hope it's good. It's the end of this story and yeah. I hope that answered your questions about who Sky is.

Sky is a girl who joined the teen titans. She fell in love with Raven and Raven fell for her, but never got to tell her before she died. Robin did it and he got kicked out of the teen titans and yada, yada, yada.

I'm going to end this now. If you have anymore questions, then please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks everyone!

~Pheen


End file.
